


And, A Cat

by angelemaycare



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, Cousins, Cute Ending, Domestic Fluff, Eren Yeager Being an Idiot, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, French Teacher Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Grisha Yeager's Bad Parenting, Homophobia, Implied Sexual Content, Implied Switching, Just Add Kittens, Light Angst, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Mikasa Ackerman & Levi Are Related, No Smut, Not much plot, Pastel Eren Yeager, Protective Mikasa Ackerman, Teacher Eren Yeager, Teacher Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 21:03:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17588369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelemaycare/pseuds/angelemaycare
Summary: Almost a two years after their first meeting Levi is happy. He has a beautiful boyfriend that he loves, a good job, a nice apartment, what more could he ask for?A fluffy Christmas fic





	And, A Cat

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic on this site, please be gentile with me! 
> 
> Un-Beta'd also, I have troubles with spelling, Sorry.
> 
> Edited Oct 2019

Eren comes along one snowy January evening in a tornado of fluffy sweaters and fuzzy mitts. The obnoxious brat set his sites on Levi, a vulgar french teacher with a vertical impairment, and not let him go since. 

Almost a two years after their first meeting Levi is happy, for once in his life, with how things are going. He has a beautiful boyfriend that he loves, a good job, a nice apartment, what more could he ask for? 

The last day before Christmas break Levi comes home exhausted. Kids are always too rowdy the last day before a holiday, and it was impossible to get anything done, so he gave up halfway through first period one and put on a Christmas movie. At least it was in french. Or was it Italian? 

Honestly who gives a fuck?

Expecting Eren to barrel into him the second he opens the door Levi braces himself as it swings open, but Eren is nowhere to be found. Instead all he sees is their grossly over decorated entryway that leads to their huge sparkling Christmas tree in the living room. 

“Eren?” Levi calls, perhaps he didn't hear him come in, or maybe he fell asleep holding the freshly dried laundry. 

Hey, it had happened before.

Levi setts his bag down on the stair railing and slips off his shoes. 

Perhaps Eren ran out for something, or Mikasa came to kidnap him for their annual last minute shopping spree a week early.

But no, when Levi climbs the stairs to their bedroom to change out of his school clothes he finds his boyfriend. 

Eren is cuddled adorably in their fluffy duvet wearing nothing but an oversized Christmas sweater that Levi has never seen before. He’s also fast asleep. 

Not making a sound Levi strips down and changes into his own frightfully ugly Christmas pyjama bottoms. 

Eren doesn't stir when he gently pulls their covers out of his grasp and crawls into bed with him. Levi covers them with the duvet and presses his back to Erens chest, pulling his boyfriend's arms over his torso and wrapping his smaller hands in Eren's larger ones. 

Eren must have been exhausted to fall asleep before Levi even got home. He can only imagine what the first graders Eren teaches could have been like today to wear Eren out to so thoroughly. 

Levi wasn't planning on sleeping when he climbed in bed with Eren. The plan had been to enjoy the sleepy cuddles that Eren subconsciously provided whatever human or object happened to be within his reach while he sleeps. But Eren is so warm curling around him, and the day was so long. It doesn't take more than five minutes for Levi to fall asleep as well. 

\----

When Eren wakes later its to a very familiar scene. Levi is tucked adorably onto his side, holding one of Erens arms to his bare chest, and sound asleep. 

Normally, in this situation Eren would enjoy the closeness of Levi before mournfully getting out of bed, either to go to work or to make breakfast since Levi makes his lunches and suppers most days. Today however, Eren distinctly remembers dressing in the big christmas sweater he bought specifically for the occasion and waiting up for Levi to get home so that they could celebrate the first night of christmas breaks the right way. 

It seems though, that his plan had not gone smoothly. Seeing as Levi is curled up in bed with him, and Eren has no memory of him coming home he comes to the conclusion that he must have fallen asleep waiting. 

Eren mentally kicks himself. Only he could mess up waiting. 

Knowing Levi is a light sleeper Eren carefully extracts himself from his lovers side. He really is adorable when he sleeps, all the hard lines of his face smooth out like they hardly ever do when he's awake. 

Eren pads down to the kitchen to make supper. If Levi had fallen asleep after work he must have been exhausted. Eren doesn’t want to make him cook if he's that tired. 

Eren has never claimed to be the next Gordon Ramsay, in fact he's never claimed to be a good cook at all, breakfast in the easiest meal of the day, which is why he's permitted by Levi to make it. That and that fact that he has to leave for work 2 hours before Levi, leaving just in time to place his boyfriends food on the table and kiss him awake before rushing out the door. 

In the freezer Eren finds a tub of soup Mikasa had made for them a few weeks ago. Eren remembers it being pretty good, so he sets it in a pot for an easy meal. 

With nothing else to do Eren resorts to cleaning, figuring Levi would appreciate not having to do it himself after such a long day, even though Eren insists that it's not necessary to dust every single day. 

The soup is steaming when he finally finishes cleaning and Eren spoons their portions into two bowls and carries them up to the bedroom where Levi is still asleep. 

Eren places the bowls on coaster on the bedside table knowing Levi would castrate him if he left condensation rings on anything. Eren then sits down on their bed where Levi is turned toward him, his adorable sleepy face pushed into their puffy duvet. 

“Leeeviiii,” Eren coos, threading his fingers through his lovers soft black hair, “wake up sleepy.”

Levi blinks awake and frown up at Eren. “I fell asleep…” he yawns and stretches like a cat, muscles shifting underneath his pale skin. “You made supper?” he asks eyeing the bowls.

“Sort of, I just warmed up some of that soup Mikasa made us.” 

Levi hums his approval sits up, takes the bowl, and drinks the creamy soup straight from the rimb. Eren dose the same. When they finish he brings the bowls down to wash quickly before returning it a sleepy Levi leaning against the headboard watching him. 

“I was planning on having,’thank goodness its the holidays’ sex when you got home,” Eren admits sheepishly when he lays across the foot of the bed. 

“But you fell asleep.” Levi stared blankly, face impassive as ever.

“But I fell asleep.” Eren conferms. “You could fuck me now if you want?” he offers.

“Too tired. The kids were all little shits today. You wanna do me instead?”

“You want me to fuck you?” Levi nods, “Sure, I'd be up for that.” Eren smiles then pounces on his small boyfriend and attacking his sleepy mouth. 

\----

Christmas brings a full house to Levi and Eren's apartment. Mikasa and Levi practically live in the kitchen for three full days in preparation, Mikasa only pausing to sleep on the couch. The day of Carla and Grisha also come for supper bringing gifts for their two children and enough cookies to feed a small country.

The whole thing is a rather uncomfortable affair, for Levi at least. Its dreadfully clear that Eren's parents don't like him. Eren always complains about it before they visit, but it's never addressed. The one crack in Levis perfect life. 

Supper tastes wonderful, as always. Together in the kitchen Levi and Mikasa are an unstoppable force of nature. they both work their ass’s off. 

“This ham is great.” Carla comments a couple minutes into supper.

Eren smiles wide at his mother who's sitting across from him, “I know, Levi’s the best cook!”

“It’s dry.” Comes Grisha's unwanted comment from beside Carla.

“Actually,” Mikasa interjects, “I prepared the ham.” 

It takes a couple minutes for Carla to break the thick silence again, but after that conversation seems to flow smoothly between the four of them while Levi sits quietly at the head of the table. 

“You remember Daisy right Eren, One of the other women from my sewing group?” 

Eren nods in conformation. 

“Well, I was talking to her the other day and her daughter April just got home from teaching in Japan. You remember April right? Pretty girl, so smart too.” Carla smiles slyly at her son, “I invited them over for lunch Wednesday. I was thinking you might want to join us?” 

Eren inhales sharply beside Levi. His hands tighten on his cutlery for a moment before he haltingly placed them on the table. “Mom.” Eren addresses, his voice strained and lips stretched thin. 

Mikasa glances warily between Carla the three of them. She also puts down her cutlery. Then folded her hands on her lap underneath the table. Grisha, sensing the tension in the room stops eating with some ham halfway to his mouth. He looks questioning at his wife who remains oblivious. 

“I was just-, I'm not getting any younger Eren. It's time you find a nice girl and settled down. No self respecting young man would still be living with a roommate at 28. I want some grandbabies. You two would be such a lovely couple.” 

“Mom!” Eren interrupts, “Levi is my boyfriend, not just my friend, or my roommate! He loves me. I’ve told you that!” 

“Eren, sweetie. This isn't what you want.” Carla insists, “To spend your life with this man? It's not too late. I know that your confused, I know that he's made you think that-” 

“That's enough!” is Mikasa who stand quickly enough to send her chair falling backwards. She slams her hands down on the table, cutlery and dining plates clatter. 

“No! Eren is wasting his life with this manipulative little-”

“Get out of my apartment.” Erens voice is flat, and sharp as a razer. He levels his mother with a withering look, angry and betrayed. “You are a guest in our home. You have no right to speak that way to anyone.” 

Jaeger 1 and 2 senior don't stay long after that. They storm out of the apartment door gifts in hand, fuming and seething. Levi is not ashamed to say he's happy to see them go. 

He and Mikasa sit on opposite ends of the couch as Eren paces and rants in front of them. After a year of knowing each other Levi has learned that it’s usually best to let Erens rants run their course before intervening. 

In this particular case his angry yelling ends with him falling onto the couch and curling up silently to Levis chest. Levi rubs Erens back over his fluffy red Christmas sweater and lets him collect himself. 

From the other side of the couch Mikasa says, “You shouldn't let those people ruin your Christmas.” 

Levi nodes in agreement, “Do you really want to spend Christmas pouting?”

Eren suddenly springs back to life, facing Levi with an adorable pout and flush on his face, “I do not pout!” he defends in vain. 

“Sure you don’t” Levi amend fondly. He then stands from the couch and retrieves two gifts from under the tree and throws them onto Erens, and Mikasa's lap. “These are for you.” 

Mikasa looks surprised as she cautiously pick up the neatly wrapped box. “You didn't need to get me anything.” she insists even as she's ripping open the paper with her nails. 

“Of course I did don't be stupid.” Levi chiddes at the younger woman.”just remember what I asked you”

Eren is tearing into his wrapping paper with the same determination he applies to every task he's faced with. Soon the neat paper is in ribbons on his lap

Atop the nest of paper is a tiny black velvet box. 

Eren stares speachless at the box for many moments. Finally he speaks, “Levi… is this what i think it is?”

“What do you think, fucking brat.” He snatches the box of Erens lap and drops to is knee in front of him. “Eren Jaeger.” he begins, his face already turning pink, “I'm shit at romance. My cleaning standards are inhumane. I make shit jokes. I'm generally just a shitty person. But for some reason unknown to me, you love me. You are th-”

Eren lunges at him before he can finish, and Levi will forever be grateful because the teary look on his face was making his mind blank. 

“Yesyesyesyeysyesyesyesyes!” Eren's face hidden in the crook of Levis neck and he can feel wetness gather under Eren's face. 

“I didn't even ask yet idiot. I could be asking you for a cat for all you know.” Levi grouches. 

“If i let you get a cat can we get married?” 

“Idiot.” 

“I can't believe you proposed on your own birthday.” Eren giggles still crushing Levi in his enthusiastic hug. 

“This is my present to myself.” 

“What? A cat? Shouldn't that be my present for you?” Eren jokes sitting back so that he's straddling Levis thighs instead of leaning entirely on the shorter man. 

Eren's eyes widened significantly and he gasps, his hands fly to his mouth to, “Shit! The cat!” 

He stands and bolts up the stairs to their bedroom living Levi shocked sitting on the floor. Mikasa is laughing quietly, still filming them. 

He hears Erens heavy steps and the sound of their walk-in closet being opened and shut. Then he pads gently down the steps with a little fluffy bundle in his arms. 

“I love you so fucking much.” 

\---

“What did you do over the holiday Mr. Ackerman?” asks on of his 12th grade students first period on the first day back at school. 

“Qu'est-ce que vous dites?” 

“Qu'avez-vous fait pour les vacances M. Ackerman?” she corrects easily. 

“Rien de spécial” he replies. “Maintenant, nous commencerons par....”

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget to leave Kudos and comment your thoughts! 😘
> 
> Please tell me if you would read if I continue this story! 😊
> 
> Also, here's my tumbler if you're interested. I'm not super active currently tho.  
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/angelemaycare


End file.
